1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional wire harness applied to a vehicle, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 09-254721 discloses a wire harness for automobiles that is commonly used for four types of vehicles: a right-hand drive vehicle, a left-hand drive vehicle, a sedan type vehicle, and a van type vehicle.
Incidentally, the wire harness for automobiles described in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 09-254721 has room for further improvement from a viewpoint of enhancing assemblability in consideration of various devices using a fluid such as a liquid in a vehicle, for example.